Perhaps
by Yukimo
Summary: Perhaps there is such a thing as a second chance, but for Naruto who's been spared once before, can the rules really be bent or must his loved ones give up?
1. Chapter 1

My goodness, it's been a long time since I've written a story that I actually wanted to post here! Anyway, the summary covers most of it. The main pairing is NaruHina, but I want side pairings! Here are the side couples:

ShikaIno

SasuSaku

Please review! And while you're at it, is LeeTen or NejiTen better?

* * *

Underneath the Hokages' Monument, ten mourners stood, each dressed in their finest black suits and dresses. After all, he deserved the best.

Neji glared at the gravestone. He was in the middle of the semi-circle, so he was able to view everyone's expressions. They were all sorrowful, but, damn him! He relaxed as a tiny hand gripped his weakly. He looked over at her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Hinata smiled at the ground after her older cousin responded to her so kindly. It was helping. Really. However, she was turned away from her thoughts by Kiba.

"Damn. I still- I still keep waiting to hear him come racing up behind us shouting about . . ."

". . . About how his alarm clock didn't go off, and how he had to rescue a kitten from a tree - he _is _hokage, and how he just barely had time to finish his usual ramen," Shikamaru completed.

"That's not reality anymore. Reality from this point on will be learning how to survive without Naruto."

Shino's words were as true as they were heartbreaking.

"Perhaps he'll be like the others," Tenten offered.

"No."

All eyes turned to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Naruto has never been like anyone else. Shino is right, this isn't like last time."

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, pressing his stomach to her back and holding her tightly.

She welcomed the warmth really, because, for the past few days, she'd been feeling so **cold **. . .


	2. Hinata's Reaction

**Alright, here's the next chapter, and I just want to make a breif statement: **character ages**: Team Gai - 24, Team 7 - 22, Team 8 - 22, and Team Shika-Ino-Chou - 22. :D Thanks. Don't be confused. If you are, just tell me. :P I think I have anonymous reviews enabled.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, just the plot and some other things. And there may be some big shippuden spoilage in this chapter. :P

* * *

Hyuuga District 10:35 A.M.

Hinata distantly remembered sitting down and accepting a small, very hot cup of tea. She stared straight ahead, not fully absorbing everything. Normally at this level of attention, she would have been able to hear everything - even the aggravated, short insults; however, it was only every few sentences that she caught a word. Her name was mentioned frantically a few times. She couldn't even tell if they were speaking directly to her. She moved her eyes quickly from one object or movement to another. Everything was incredibly bright, even though she usually would have disliked it being so dark since the doors and walls blocked out much of the sunlight. It was confusing, too. Things would move slowly and silence would prevail. Hizashi was currently slowly making movements, his face a little flushed from excitement and anger. Her father was sporting an irratated expression, lips firmly pressed together, waiting for his chance to counter. Neji was watching the movements with something close to worry on his face. His eyes flitting from her to the arguing men. Dimly she realized that her bed was just a little way away. Placing her hands on either side of the cup, she stood. Suddenly the world came spinning back.

Hinata gave a small scream, pressing her hands against her ears as everything faded back into normality. The yelling was intense! Everything was moving and her knees hurt a little when she fell on them, still clutching her head. The yelling stopped, replaced by her cousin's concerned and worried voice.

"Hinata? Hinata, can you hear me?" Neji asked, unconciously leaving off the honorific. At that moment, she was just his fragile little baby cousin. Just a tiny young woman with more than she could handle. So he did the only thing he could think of, and slipped his arms around her, placing one hand on her back and the other on her head after he managed to pry her hands away. She pulled at his shirt, whimpering slightly. He decided she should be allowed a few moments of weakness, so he shielded her from everything, allowing her to simply sob quietly.

For now, she needed to be human. For now, she needed comfort and rest.


	3. What Happened!

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Naruto. If I did, NaruHina would _rule _the shinobi world. :l

* * *

Uchiha Complex 10:48 A.M. 

Sakura groaned quietly. Oh gods, she felt awful. Reaching up, she absently rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blocked the annoying sunlight from her vision.

"Nnng, Sasuke?" she managed to ask hoarsely. Not getting any response she called out again, "Sasuke? Ugh." Her head felt like ... like ... There was no way to describe it but the kind of pain she received after hours and hours of yelling, sobbing, and hard training. Judging from the sore state of her muscles, it was probable that she had experienced all three in earnest.

Yawning loudly, she sat up (much to her body's discontent) and padded to the bathroom. After a shower and various other much need hygenic activities, she decided it was time for breakfast. Upon walking through the bedroom doorway, almost as if he had read her mind, Sasuke let her know she wouldn't have to wait.

"Sakura. Breakfast. Ready. Now."

Well, it might have been a bit monosyllabic, but it was still more than one monosyllabic answer. He wasn't _completely _angry about their argument.

"Sasuke, what are you doing up so early. Your side was made when I woke up. How long have you been awake?"

"I didn't go to sleep last night."

"But- ... But you were asleep. Your breathing, your heart rate, everything..."

"Medics can be fooled. Besides, you're my wife, Sakura. You trust me enough," Sasuke finished earning a slightly suspicious glance from the pink haired medic.

"Alright, but you had better have-"

"I made enough for you to have it for the next three days. Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner."

"Thank you." Sakura sat in front of him, eating a little and making sure she didn't do anything to make that awful migraine come back.

"Sasuke, did that really happen? Naruto. He couldn't have died, could he?"

"He's died before, hasn't he?"

"So ... You think he's still alive?" Sakura had looked up from her food by now. She was shocked that he seriously thought that. She was still a little unnerved since he hadn't looked up from his scroll once since she sat down.

"'Think'? Yes, I 'think' so." That was a bit of a lie. He was always sure.

"H-how?"

"That's the question isn't it?" He continued to look down, writing occasionally. She just continued to eat, mulling over his cryptic answers until Itachi entered the room, choosing a seat beside his sister-in-law. And Sasuke, just like he had with her, greeted his brother without looking up. Maybe he was working on something important. Itachi, however, decided to speak.

"Sakura-san, good morning."

"Good morning, Itachi-nii-san."

"Are you alright? Yesterday you seemed to have had a little problem."

"I'm fine. I think I'm just having slight hormone problems."

"Oh?" Itachi seemed interested. She wondered why...

"Oh my goodness! I forgot to tell you. I'm having a baby!"

"..."

Ok, perhaps that should have been said earlier.

"How ... interesting. How far along are you? Do you have any names for the future Uchiha heir? I regret that I was unable to find a young lady I found interest in ..."

"A-ah. I'm about three months into the pregnancy. I'll be showing soon. As for names, I suppose we'll discuss that later, but if you have any, I'd like to hear them. And ... I didn't know you felt badly about not finding someone. I mean, just for an heir or for love? I didn't know-"

"It's alright. And as far as names go, I've no idea. You could ask around. But I suppose love is a nice thing to have," Itachi answered. Just as Sakura was about to answer, Sasuke looked up.

"Ino-" And, it wasn't like he was counting, but this was probably the six millionth time in his life he had been cut off by 'some blonde idiot'.

"**SAKURA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR **_**RIGHT NOW**_"

"Great," Sakura muttered. "I'll be right back." Padding over to the plain but beautiful main door, she pulled it aside.

"Ino you pig, the door isn't ... I-Ino, are you OK?!"

* * *

Cliffer. If anyone has any names for the first child of Sakura and Sasuke or a name for the young lady Itachi might meet then tell me. Now, all shall be explained in the next chapter, for anyone that's confused. 


End file.
